


Cold and Wet

by aron_kristina



Series: Mary/Irene [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene falls into the river, Mary can't throw her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by C. Feedback and concrit welcome.

Sometimes Irene shows up at the door to the home Mary shares with John. Mostly this is when Sherlock is somewhere else, and she gets tired of waiting for him. Not that Sherlock isn’t always waiting for Irene when she’s not there. Sometimes Irene comes to her first, just to annoy Sherlock. Mary doesn’t even pretend to understand their relationship.

Today, Irene is already sitting on Mary’s bed when she comes in to change her clothes. Irene is soaking wet, making the bedclothes damp, her hair is tangled and she’s shivering.

“I fell into the river,” Irene says and looks at Mary. Her lips are almost blue, and Mary calls for the maid to come draw a bath for Irene. They might not always see eye to eye, and Mary doesn’t like people breaking into her home, but she can’t let Irene stay cold and wet, soaked to the bone and catching pneumonia.

When Irene comes out from the bathroom, wearing one of Mary’s morning gowns and looking pink cheeked, Mary has prepared tea. They drink it in silence. Mary looks at Irene’s beautiful brown hair, and it’s still tangled and wet. She goes to sit next to Irene on the sofa and starts to untangle Irene’s hair with her fingers. It’s difficult, the tangles have almost solidified, and she tries not to yank at it too much. Irene sits still and is uncharacteristicly silent during this. When she’s done the hair has turned the lighter brown of dry hair again.

Mary kisses the top of Irene’s head, without even knowing why.

“Stay here tonight. They’re not coming back, and you can sleep in my bed,” Mary says. Irene looks at her, face showing nothing of her usual cheeky smile, and when Mary holds her hand out Irene takes it.


End file.
